Guardian Angel
by Stargem
Summary: "I promise to stay with you, always." It's that age-old story of falling in love... But are angel Quatres and human Trowas compatible? Shounen ai.


=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: Guardian Angel 

__

By Stargem

=================================================================================

***

__

I have always known

You were my guardian angel

***

Quatre sifted through the glimmering silver-white clouds, darkened by the cloak of night, gently coaxing them apart to allow him a view of the Earth, far below. The pure fire of starlight silvered his golden hair and snowy, delicate wings wrapped protectively around his body seemingly to ward off the nightly chill. But angels felt not the touch of cold, not like mortals did.

His eyes sought and found a young boy, a mortal with light brown hair hanging down to obscure part of his face, revealing only a single emerald eye. There was nothing in his expression - a blank emptiness. Quatre felt at once both a deep sorrow and anger, for he had seen what suffering and grief had marked this mortal, forcing him to close himself off. _If only I could, I would help you…_

But no, he was guardian angel, one who protected. It was the battle angels who were charged to exact vengeance on those deserving. It was not his duty to protect this young boy, and he could not intercede without first being specifically asked. And the mortal had not asked for help.

His mouth turned down in a frown, his angelic glow dimming as he did so. How could the boy ask for his aid when he did not know of his existence? Quatre shifted his gaze to the infinite blue-black of the sky, spangled with fiery white stars. There were no other angelic beings nearby. He hesitated, his wide blue eyes filled with doubt as they flickered back down to the boy. Should he…? The angel's glorious wings unfurled, flapping once. _He looks so sad… so lonely…It is not forbidden to comfort a wounded soul, surely._

With a deep breath, Quatre closed his eyes and slowly stepped off the clouds. Unconsciously, his wings flexed, beating in rhythm until he was gliding softly, borne on the invisible air currents; God's gift to his angels. The familiar ecstasy that accompanied each flight rushed through him, singing in his ears. Quatre opened his eyes. The Earth grew closer in his vision with each passing moment. His feet touched the ground, grass blades tickling his bare soles. His wings folded against his back, Quatre breathed in the clean smell of Earth for the first time. His skin was tingling all over, proof positive of his nervousness. _Should I have come down? I am so frightened… But oh, Earth is so much more beautiful down here…_

Footsteps startled him. Quatre whirled around, his heart thudding painfully in his chest and froze. It was… it was _him_. The tall youth was looking down at his feet, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. Abruptly, Quatre remembered that mortal eyes could not view the form of an angel. _Stupid_, he berated himself. What was the use of coming down, then? But wait, some humans _could_ sense the presence of an angelic being… 

Tentatively, Quatre reached out and brushed his fingers lightly over the other's cheek and spoke softly, "Can you feel me? Are you one of those with the gift of seeing? Oh, I hope so. I want… I want to talk to you. I want to touch you…"

***

__

And now you're here

I no longer have to fear

***

The boy with no name halted, frowning slightly. He had felt something… A light touch, ghosting over his cheek and a gentle voice, barely a whisper. He shook his head in confusion. Impossible - he was alone out here in the field. The men were sleeping. They had had their fun earlier this evening… Surely no one had come out after him? A shiver of fear passed through him. He was not supposed to go out, but he had been desperate to escape, just for one night. The tent had been unguarded - he was adept enough at slipping past the lax guards deep in conversation.

__

"Can you hear me…?"

He looked around warily, but there was no one in sight. One hand, deep in his pocket, caressed the solid assurance of a cold, hard pistol, stolen from one of the rough mercenaries he traveled with. There was nothing remotely threatening about the empty night and its stars. In fact, there seemed to be a subtle feeling of… warmth?

Guardedly, he answered the ghostly voice, "Who are you? Show yourself."

A flash of light instantly blinded him. In the same split second, he whipped out the gun and aimed it at the perceived threat. As his vision returned, he was startled to find that his supposed enemy was a young golden-haired boy, little older than himself. The youth was eyeing his weapon apprehensively, gentle blue eyes filled with fear. Feeling a little foolish, he relaxed his arm, tucking the gun back into his pocket. He studied the boy, puzzled. Golden hair, blue eyes and white wings like a swan's - he looked like an angel. He blinked. Wings?

The stranger had relaxed when he put away the gun. Guileless blue eyes meet his own and his breath caught in his throat. "Are you an angel?"

The youth looked surprised, but nodded slowly. "Yes, I am. You can… you can _see_ me?"

"I can," the boy with no name said, his voice coloured with a touch of awe and hope. "Have you come to take me away from here?"

"No…"

He was a little surprised to find no disappointment at the angel's answer. It was impossible, he supposed, to feel negatively in the presence of such a wondrous being. An angel! It was a shock to his system, and he struggled to maintain his calm.

The sweet angel seemed to understand his sudden internal struggle. "I'm Quatre…" His awkward, shy smile prompted an unconscious, answering smile from the boy with no name. "Do you have a name?"

He shook his head. He was nameless, the unwanted one, the worthless one.

"No you're not," Quatre said.

He blinked. "You can hear my thoughts?"

Quatre looked sheepish. "I'm sorry."

He regarded the angel, unsure of what to make of the fascinating creature. "Why are you here?"

Clear blue eyes like the summer sky gazed steadily at him, then flickered down, the fair skin of his cheeks faintly flushed. "You looked lonely… I just thought, maybe, you'd like someone to be… your friend…?"

Stunned, his eyes widened as he simply stared, mouth hanging open.

***

__

You are my friend

And my protector

***

Quatre bit his lip. The human's visible emerald eye had widened, his lips parted in shock. Was this the right thing to do? _Creator, please let this be the right thing to do…_ He had been as surprised as the boy when the light had come and gone, revealing him to the mortal eye. Quatre had hoped it was a sign that his Creator had approved of his actions, or at least allowed it. _I want to be _his_ guardian angel._ He shifted uneasily as the frozen moment was stretched out, the night seeming to hold its breath. _Give up, Quatre. He doesn't want you…_Dejected, the young angel's shoulders slumped, his glow fading as he turned to go. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, light and hesitant. He stilled, barely breathing.

"I… I would like that, very much."

The angel smiled brilliantly.

***

__

Your love surrounds me like an unending sea

You give everything and ask nothing

***

__

He's smiling at me…Oh, sweet Lord, his smile is like the heaven itself. He moved forward without fully realizing his actions and reached out a hand to touch. Quatre copied his gesture, his warm fingertips touching his own. A ripple of electricity flowed between them. The boy with no name stared, mesmerized as he studied their hands, barely connected by the very tips.

"You'll be my friend?" he asked, suddenly certain this was nothing more than a dream.

Quatre nodded, his soft voice firm with conviction, "I will be your friend."

__

Not a dream…Oh my God, this is not a dream. This is real. He was too beautiful to fit into the nameless boy's world. The angel would not be sullied by the evil he had known, not if he could help it. 

"But how? You're an angel… and I'm only a mortal."

The angel's brows knitted. "There has to be a way. I promise, I'll stay with you."

The nameless boy's heart warmed. Angels could not break a promise. He felt a sense of loss when Quatre gently broke the contact of their fingers. The angel stepped closer, hesitating, tentative and then there was a soft, sweet pressure on his lips. He froze as Quatre brushed his mouth with his lips in a fleeting, chaste kiss.

"I have to go." Dimly, he heard the angel's reluctant voice. "But I _will_ be back."

And the angelic presence was gone. The nameless boy stood unmoving in the gently waving sea of green, alone in the field once more. But there was a lingering warmth that wrapped around him, protecting, loving. And he repeated to himself in his secret heart, the angel's promise.

***

__

You retrieved my lost soul

When it was wandering

***

The night air was cool, but he felt as though he was on fire inside. The angel touched a wondering finger to his lips, remembering the velvety softness of the mortal's mouth. He had not thought he had the courage to do that. He had merely acted on impulse. Quatre knew he had tarried in the mortal realm long enough that his angelic brethren would soon notice his absence. It nearly killed him to leave the human he had fallen in love with, but he had promised to return. _I promise you…Somehow, I'll find a way to be with you._ He sought the path up into the clouds, casting one last longing look to the Earth far below.

Quatre was suddenly enveloped in warm golden light, and the physical plane dissolved into nothing. A Voice flowed all around him, filled with love. "Child, you are not of this world, the love you feel for this mortal cannot be."

"Creator! You know…?"

"Sweet Child of mine, I know all. Your feeling is strong, and love is never wrong. I will allow you to stay with this mortal, but you must become as he is. An angel you will remain, but you will be bound to an earthly form, and you will know Death. His world is filled with pain and danger, Child and you will know suffering. But you are growing, and I know you will learn much from this experience. Do you accept?"

"I love him, Creator, more than immortal life, more than the beauty of heaven and the sweet voices of my brothers and sisters. I accept."

"So be it, angel. I wish you the best, Child. Remember that your brothers and sisters will always be around you in your time of need, and so will I. When your mortal life is ended, you will be given a choice to return to the ranks of your brothers and sisters, or reincarnate into an Earthly existence."

Fleeting lips brushed across his brow and the warmth was gone as suddenly as it had come. Then Quatre was falling… _No wings to fly…I am a mortal now. I'm afraid, but I know I shouldn't be. Wait for me, my love…_

***

__

Picked me up when I fell down

Kissed me goodnight when it's time for bed

***

"Quatre?"

The Sandrock pilot turned from his contemplation of the stars, smiling softly as a lean figure approached. "It was such a beautiful night, I wanted to go outside."

Trowa's arms slid around Quatre's neck in a loose hug, tipping his head back to study the jewel-studded expanse of blue-black. The golden-haired boy leaned back against his taller lover, his breath expelled in a contented sigh.

Struck by an odd fancy, he asked, "Do you believe there are angels, Trowa?"

The Heavyarms pilot was surprised, but answered after a moment of reflection. "I don't know, Quatre. Perhaps there are, but I'm hardly the right person to ask."

"I think there are."

Trowa chose not to speak, shifting the smaller pilot into his lap, wondering at Quatre's strange mood. The golden-haired Arabian was silent for a time, until he began to suspect that he had drifted off.

"Trowa?"

"Ah?"

Quatre tilted his head back against Trowa's chest, gazing up at him with an angelic smile. "You know I love you, right?"

The tall pilot smiled back quietly. "I know."

"I did promise you…" Quatre's reflective voice trailed off.

Trowa's brow creased in puzzlement. He did not need to voice his curiosity; Quatre was well accustomed to reading his expressions and postures, his unconscious body signals.

Quatre closed his eyes. "I promise to stay with you, always."

For a moment, Trowa could have sworn there was a golden glow surrounding the slender boy he held in his arms, and there was the faintest suggestion of glorious white wings springing from the Arabian pilot's shoulder blades. The impression was gone in the next instant, leaving Trowa to believe he was hallucinating. But it had seemed so very real, and there was a faded, treasured memory tugging at a corner of his mind, yet illusively evading his grasp. Quatre lay quietly in his embrace, eyes closed. Trowa pressed a soft kiss to the golden hair. _Do I believe there are angels? Yes, I do, Quatre, because I know that I'm holding one in my arms._

***

__

And I know that as long as I'm with you

I possess the love of an angel

***

****

~Owari~

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ November 1999 by Stargem_)

kumiko's beautiful birthday fic, "I Knew I Loved You", written for me inspired this ^_^ Lets see, what's the term I'm after? Ah! Spin-off ^_^

Thank you Reishin for proof-reading as usual ^_^

I may not own GW or its characters, but the poem is _mine_. No touching =P

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
